A device of this general nature is disclosed in Swiss Patent No. 487,670. That device is designed so that the flow of liquid will be as smooth as possible. This is accomplished by providing the baffle with a conical guide whose apex extends into the venturi tube. As a result of this baffle design, the second, admixed, liquid tends to move along the wall of the venturi tube as a film. This in turn causes problems in some application in that the rate of mixing will be slow. In certain applications, especially where the device is used for mixing and for reacting two liquids which have a high reaction rate, if the rate of mixing is too slow undesirable side reactions will occur.
The mixed liquid is then passed to a discharge point along the external wall of the mixer as a continuous flow. Therefore, such a mixer can be used to provide additional mixing capabilities in a line with a continuous liquid flow.